The Four Steps to Happiness
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: Chapter 4/4)) *The Happy Ending**DoNE* Stephanie McMahon goes through the four steps that (she hopes) will bring back the one man that matters the most. (Most unusual pairing you'll EVER see!) Please R&R!
1. Regret

Title:........................... The Four Steps to Happiness

Chapter:..................... 01

Chapter Title:............. Regret

Character(s):............. Stephanie McMahon 

Disclaimer:.................. The only thing I own is the idea and the mystery boyfriend (for now).

Copyright:.................. The song "Once in a Blue Moon" is by Sidney Forest and can be found on the Simply Irresistible soundtrack.

Plead:......................... Please Read & Review; it'd make me a very happy girl.

"Have you seen Stephanie anywhere?"

Adam Copeland looked up in surprise from the magazine he was flipping through.  "Why do you want to know where she is?"

"It's just that."  He paused and sighed.  "I just really need to talk to her so if you don't know where she is then tell me so I can quit wasting my time, alright Copeland?"

"Sorry, I don't know where she is."  Adam answered with a shrug.  "Haven't seen her since they stopped taping actually."

+*+*+*+

_Yay, welcome back me, _Stephanie McMahon thought numbly, standing in the middle of the deserted arena.  They would be coming in soon to take down the ring and set—she didn't care.

She looked around at all the empty seats and then up at the lights, which were all turned off except for a few.  She sat down with her back against the turnbuckle and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Voices floated out towards her from backstage, but Stephanie chose to completely tune them out.  She looked down as her pager went off.  Seeing who it was, she unclipped it from her belt and threw it as far as she could into the rows and rows of deserted seats.

**_//the room is empty.  the lights are dim.  and my heart wonders.  if I'll ever see you again//_**

*** "We're not supposed to be here together."  Stephanie whispered, still allowing herself to be pulled by the arm to the deserted control room.  He put a finger to his lips and she smiled.

He gathered her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think that anybody would've expected this."  He said with a smile.  "You know I still don't like the storyline you have going with Paul."

"Are you jealous?"  She teased.  She noticed the frown on his usually handsome face and sighed.  "Hun, you know that we're just friends, and that's all we're ever going to be because I love you and you know that too."

He eventually smiled back.  "I know, I love you too Steph."***

**_//my tears are hungry.  from open doors.  when your arms held me.  I never felt that way before//_**

Stephanie let her head drop so that her forehead rested on her knees.  She shut her eyes and felt the tears start to burn as she willed them away.

She knew that she had thrown away the best thing in her life, and all because she was afraid of what her family, friends, and co-workers would say if they ever found out.  Yes, she was that worried about what other people thought.  Stephanie and Paul, perfect for each other; power hungry, arrogant, ruthless as all hell.  Stephanie and—she shook her head, not even wanting to think about him at the moment.  He had moved on anyway.  Trish told her she'd seen him and Jackie, that Tough Enough chick, having a very intimate conversation.

_Intimate anything sucks, _Stephanie concluded, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  She reached up and grabbed the top rope and pulled herself up.  She glanced around for any sign of the discarded pager.  After seeing none, she left the ring and went back to her office to grab her stuff before leaving.

+*+*+*+

"Where to Ms. McMahon?"  The limo driver asked politely, glancing at Stephanie through the rear-view mirror.

"Just back to the hotel."  Stephanie answered tiredly, leaning back on the white leather seats.  She sighed and ignored her cell phone as it started ringing.  She toyed with the idea of throwing that out the window, but then figured that it probably wouldn't make her father very happy.  She reached over and shut off her only means of outside communications and put it back into her purse as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the hotel's entrance.

The door was pulled open and Stephanie stepped out, shielding her eyes from the harsh fluorescent lighting.  She quickly got her room key and a bellhop followed her up to her room with her luggage.  She gave him a tip and shut the door behind him.  She tossed her small handbag on the bed and watched as its contents spilled onto the flowered comforter.

The one, single framed picture that she kept of the two of them fell to the floor.  Stephanie picked it up gingerly and traced the crack that went straight through the middle with her index finger.  It went diagonal from his shoulder, running down as it split apart their arms that were touching, and finally ending near her waist.  It had been taken nearly a year ago, when the alliance thing had first started.  They had finally been able to work together, on the same team.

She removed the picture from the broken glass and slid it into the side pocket of her purse.

**_//and I'll be waiting.  and I'll be watching.  under a blue moon.  this taste of heaven.  will only happen.  once in a blue moon//_**

She remembered the first time they had actually kissed.  A bunch of the wrestlers had gathered at Trish and Stacy's room after an episode of RAW.  There was plenty of alcohol going around and somebody (it might've been Jeff Hardy or Bradshaw) came up with the ingenious plan of playing Truth or Dare.

By choice, but unknown to anyone else, the two had chosen to sit next to each other on the sofa.  Shane Helms and taken the opportunity and dared them to kiss, seeing as how nobody thought they'd ever even talk to each other.

And they had kissed.  And (alcohol induced or not) to Stephanie it had been one of the best first kisses ever.  Apparently, revealed to her later that night after most of the people had left, it had been the same for him.

**_//do you remember.  the wind blew free.  we fit together.  so naturally//_ **

Stephanie looked up at the sudden knocking on her door.  She pushed herself up off the bed and went to go answer it.  She pulled the door open and forced a smile.  "Torrie, Stacy.  What do you guys want?"

Stacy placed one hand on her hip and let the other rest casually at her side.  "We,"  She motioned to herself and the other blonde.  "Think that you should come out with us because all this moping is never good for a person."

"We won't take no for an answer."  Torrie added before Stephanie could plead her case.  "So you go change out of those sweatpants and into some club clothes and we'll be waiting for you downstairs in the lobby."

Stephanie was about to object when they turned away and headed towards the elevator at the end of the hallway.  _Maybe it won't be so bad_, her inner voice thought.  _I probably should go out and do something.  _She shut the hotel door and began rummaging through her many suitcases for something club appropriate.

**_//if the wind closes a door.  it will open another//_**

"It'll do her good."  Torrie assured Stacy, who still had an unsure look on her face.  They looked up as Stephanie started walking towards them.  She was wearing a pair of low rise jeans, a short white halter top, and a pair of white platforms.

"Shall we go?"  She asked with an almost sincere grin on her face.

The three girls linked arms and walked out to the limo that was waiting for them outside.

**_//once in a blue moon//_**

Thank you to:    Shadow and Rurouni Angel for their ongoing support through everything, and for also being able to put up with me!  It takes a lot!  You girls are awesome!  


	2. Self-Destruction

Title: The Four Steps to Happiness  
  
Chapter: 02  
  
Chapter Title: Self-Destruction  
  
Character(s): Stephanie McMahon (minor appearances by Shane Helms, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Chris Jericho, and Edge)  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea. The mystery man is revealed at the end of this chapter and it's not Paul Heyman; that's just icky guys! LoL  
  
Copyright: The song "Bouncing off the Walls" is by Sugarcult and can be found on their album; Start Static  
  
_________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
"Where the hell did you guys even find out about this place?" Stephanie asked the two divas, looking over at the small, tucked away building with a decent sized line waiting to get in.  
  
"Some of the guys backstage recommended it." Stacy answered as the three got in line behind a guy with a barbell pierced through the bridge of his nose.  
  
It took only about fifteen minutes for them to get in, and Stacy dragged them to a booth in the corner. "This will be where we meet incase we get separated. Not that we will." She added quickly after seeing the alarmed look on Torrie's face.  
  
//I'm bouncing off the walls again. and I'm looking like a fool again. I threw away my reputation. one more song for the radio station//  
  
Shane Helms looked at one of his good friends with sympathy as he stood by the window in the hotel room they were sharing for that night. "Are you okay?" Shane asked as he sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
He at least stopped pacing and turned to him. He shrugged. "Honestly, is anyone ever one-hundred percent alright nowadays?" Shane gave him a confused look and he went on. "So what's everyone up to tonight?" He asked, changing the subject so drastically that it left Shane in an even more confused state then before.  
  
"I think some of the only people going out Torrie and Stacy. I heard them talking to Chris earlier and he recommended this club downtown." Shane explained. "They said something about dragging Stephanie along with them too."  
  
Without another word, he strode out of the room, leaving Shane sitting on the bed. He scrunched up his forehead and tried making sense of the situation when the door opened not two seconds later.  
  
"Do you know what room he's in?"  
  
Shane handed him the room list and he left without another word.  
  
+*+*+*+  
  
"It's open!" Chris called from inside the hotel room. He looked over from his place on the bed as the door swung open. "What's up man?"  
  
A movie was playing on the medium-sized TV and Adam was on the other bed, lying on his stomach with a bag of potato chips at arms length. "Hey." He greeted half-heartedly, trying to seem like he was interested in the movie.  
  
"Which club did you tell Torrie and Stacy about?" He asked, glancing between the two and the TV screen.  
  
Chris looked at Adam, who shrugged. "I forget, why do you want to know?" He paused and a smirk spread over his face. "Is it because they mentioned something about taking the princess along with them?" He asked.  
  
"I thought you were over her." Adam interjected, propping himself up with his elbows. "Ever since she dumped you." He paused. "Right? Or are you the one who dumped her?"  
  
"No, she dumped me." He responded through clenched teeth. He turned away from Adam and focused his attention on Chris. "It's not really any of your business but yes, that's why I want to know about the club."  
  
"That's not healthy dude." Adam chided. "You should be like, getting over her and moving on. I thought Stacy told me that you were having an intimate conversation," he did the quotation marks with his fingers. "With that Tough Enough girl."  
  
He threw up his hands exasperatedly. "No, why the hell does everybody keep saying that? Jackie was having a bad day so I was trying to comfort her." Adam and Chris exchanged knowing looks. "Never mind, forget I asked you guys anything." He turned to walk out of the room when Chris stopped him.  
  
"You might need this." Chris said with a grin, flinging a small business card in his direction. He picked it up off the floor and gave them a small wave before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"That poor bastard." Chris muttered, turning his attention back to the TV. "So what do we have to rent for tonight?"  
  
Adam flipped over on his stomach and held the small guide over his head. "Um, we got 'Minority Report', 'How High', 'Lilo and Stich', 'Harry Potter." He grinned. "We should order that."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "You're so pathetic." He muttered, grabbing the guide away from Adam. "Now here's the good stuff." He said, flipping to the back of the pamphlet.  
  
//I'm bouncing off the walls again. and I'm looking like a fool again. waking up on the bathroom floor. pull myself back together just to fall once more//  
  
"It's really loud in here!" Stephanie yelled to Torrie, trying to be heard over the pounding music. She inched away from the guy who had begun to grab her waist and grabbed Torrie's hand as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
"But what about Stacy?" She protested.  
  
Stephanie eyed her father's former personal assistant. "She'll be fine by herself." She informed Torrie, noticing that Stacy was surrounded by guys and looked like she was having the time of her life. She pushed open the heavy wooden door and leaned against the sink as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Torrie looked at her curiously. "Hey Steph, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Stephanie whispered. She suddenly turned her head so she was facing her friend. Her eyes were wide and she had a smile spread over her face. "Come on, let's go back out."  
  
"But I thought that you needed a break?" Torrie asked. She pulled her hair off her neck and into a low ponytail before following Stephanie out of the cramped bathroom.  
  
"I wanna get drunk." Stephanie said simply, causing Torrie to snap her head up in alarm.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Stephanie asked, grabbing a drink off the tray of a passing my waiter. "Drunk, plastered, wasted. Hangover in the morning, not being able to remember a damn thing."  
  
//and my heart's beating out of my chest. and this town is still making me sick. and every penny from my last paycheck. I've blown it on you//  
  
"Hey sweetheart."  
  
Stephanie looked up at the guy that was making an advance on her and pushed her hair out of her face before smiling back at him. "Hey."  
  
He took her hand and led her over to the corner farthest away from the DJ. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Stephanie." She giggled, having no clue who she was talking to. "And yours?"  
  
He shook his head slowly. "That's not important." He held out his hand and lifted up his fingers to reveal two small, almost chalky colored tablets. "These things usually go for almost fifty dollars a shot." He grinned. "But, you seem like you could use these for free."  
  
"Oh. Well thanks, I guess." Stephanie grinned before taking the two pills. She took the drink from his outstretched hand and brought it up to her lips. She wrinkled up her nose, but downed the drugs and liquid in a single gulp.  
  
The guy smirked and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck sweetheart." He said before taking off in search of another victim.  
  
+*+*+*+  
  
Torrie pushed her way through the group of guys forming a protective circle around Stacy. "Have you seen Stephanie anywhere?"  
  
Stacy shook her head and closed her eyes as she continued to dance with the guy in front of her.  
  
"Well thanks anyways for your help." Torrie snapped, spinning on her heeled boot away from the tall blonde. A guy grabbed hold of her arm but she brushed him off. She heard the faint mutter of 'bitch' as she stalked away, but didn't care. She was on a mission, not wanting her friend to fall victim to any of the merciless guys who preyed on girls who were, for the lack of a better term, drunk off their ass.  
  
Torrie pulled a chair away from a nearby table and grabbed a hold of the back as she steadied herself on the heels she was wearing. Keeping one hand on the back of the chair, she used her other hand to shield her eyes as she scanned the room to find Stephanie.  
  
She, unfortunately, didn't see her friend. Instead though, she saw somebody that could help her a hell of a lot better then Stacy. She climbed off the chair carefully, only losing her footing once, and kept her eye on the guy as she made her way across the room. As soon as she was close enough, she waved her hand and caught his attention.  
  
//I'm bouncing off the walls again. and I'm looking like a fool again. so go ahead and take a picture. and hang it up so you can tear me down//  
  
Stephanie looked around and didn't see anybody that looked even vaguely familiar. Her mind switched into a state of panic as she glanced around at all the people that seemed like colorful, swirling masses. Everything was getting to be too much for her; the lights, the smoke, music, the people. She tried putting her hand to her forehead, but missed completely and hit a person in back of her. "Sorry." She mumbled, not even turning around. She made her way over to a booth and got in, resting her head on the table.  
  
"Excuse me, this is our table." A guy said, his girlfriend attached to his arm.  
  
"I can't get up." Stephanie said quietly, practically in tears. Her legs were starting to feel heavy and get that prickly sensation and her mind felt like it was going in one hundred different directions. She got up and held onto a pillar for support, but her legs gave out underneath her and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the table. She blacked out as soon as her head made contact with the floor.  
  
//I don't care. 'cause I'm still here. and I've got nothing left to lose. with all the years I've wasted on you//  
  
Torrie stood on her tiptoes, holding onto her companions shoulder for support. "Something's happening over there." She said fearfully, pointing to the far end of the club. The two pushed their way through the crowd and Torrie almost started crying when she saw the state her friend was in. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed '911', her hands shaking.  
  
"Steph, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked softly, ignoring the looks of the people around him. He pushed her hair away from her face and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What, what are you doing here?" She asked, a scared, almost child-like expression on her face. "Jericho, why are you here?" She whispered again.  
  
He shook his head and had a heavy feeling in his heart. "It's not Jericho, Steph." He watched in panic as her eyes started to roll back into her head. "Steph, Stephanie, stay awake." He saw her struggle to keep her eyes open, but failed and they slowly closed. He put two fingers to the side of her neck and felt even more scared when the only pulse he could find was a very faint one.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything." She said suddenly, causing him to look down at her. "I never meant to hurt you and all I cared about was myself when it should have been you." She reached a shaky hand up and slowly outlined his cheek, ending at the base of his neck. "I broke the picture." She said, starting to cry at the sudden remembrance.  
  
He looked up as the medics rushed into the room. They lifted her on the stretched and Stephanie tried to raise her head up.  
  
"What do you need Ms. McMahon?" One of the EMTs asked, restraining her arms so she couldn't move.  
  
"Can, can Jason go with me?" She asked softly.  
  
They looked at him as he stood there, his face a pale white color. "I suppose so." One of them answered. "But just because you're the only one here for her."  
  
Jay sighed in relief and grabbed Stephanie's hand as he walked besides the stretcher.  
  
They lifted her into the ambulance and had hooked her up to all the necessary machines when a medic looked up in alarm at the sudden beeping noise.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital right now." He said forcefully. "Her heart beat is slowing down."  
  
//mommy and daddy's got the best cocaine. ritalin's never gonna feel the same. twenty-four hours on an empty brain. I got my finger on the trigger and end it my way//  
  
Author's Quick Note: So what do you guys think of this so far? I appreciate all the wonderful reviews I got for the first chapter; it makes me so happy that you guys like this so much. What do you think about the pairing? Christian/Stephanie? I kinda got that idea when Angel said she wanted to come up with the weirdest pairings out there and that just popped into my mind! There's 2 more chapters after this and the 3rd should be up sometime before Wednesday. Please read and reviews with any comments, compliments, questions, insults even (I'm not picky!) ~FallenAngel~ 


	3. Reflection

Title: The Four Steps to Happiness  
  
Chapter: 03  
  
Chapter Title: Reflection  
  
Character(s): Stephanie McMahon, Jason Reso  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea; sorta.  
  
Copyright: The song "Higher" is by Creed and can be found on their album Human Clay.  
  
***//when dreaming I'm guided through another world. time and time again. at sunrise I fight to stay asleep. 'cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place. 'cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape. from the life I live when I'm awake//  
  
Colors. Swirling colors that seemed to imprint themselves into Stephanie's mind. And then she had seen him and for some reason everything was all right in the world.  
  
But then he had left her-wait, or was she the one was completely gone? She tried remembering but even that was too difficult a task. Struggling to be able to open her eyes, she faced defeat and let the fatigue engulf her.  
  
Too tired, too weak, Stephanie decided. She felt a hand grasp hers and then drifted off.  
  
***//so let's go there. let's make our escape. come on let's go there. let's ask can we stay//  
  
Maybe this will finally teach me a lesson about something, Stephanie thought to herself, still not feeling ready to open her eyes. Meds? Did somebody say something about medications? Suddenly she felt very groggy and all thoughts left her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Stacy gave her a pointed grin. "I mean, if you could go out with anyone in this company, who'd it be?"  
  
Stephanie glanced around at to the group in the hotel room; consisting of Stacy, Amy, Torrie, Trish, and Terri. "I'm not sure." She mumbled, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.  
  
Terri nudged her in the ribs. "Is it who I think it is?"  
  
"Depends on who you think it is."  
  
Terri leaned over and cupped her hand around Stephanie's ear. "I was kinda thinking Rob."  
  
"Van Dam?" Stephanie finished off, fixing Terri with an annoyed gaze. "It's not RVD, you thought wrong."  
  
"So if it's not him, who is it?" Amy prodded. "Because honestly, it's gotta be someone."  
  
Stephanie sighed. "I would like to date someone, but it's the last person you guys would ever guess. I can promise you that." She sighed again, not wanting to reveal the fact that they were already dating.  
  
They kept the guessing game going on for a good fifteen minutes before Trish suggested they stop; tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
Torrie and Stephanie got into the bed they'd be sharing together and she reached over and flicked off the light when everyone had said they were ready.  
  
Torrie waited about ten minutes until everything got quiet and moved closer to Stephanie, propping her elbow onto her own pillow. "I never got a chance to guess." She whispered simply.  
  
Stephanie opened one of her eyes and looked at the blonde sleepily. Knowing that she was the most observant and intelligent out of the group of divas, Stephanie was reluctant to let her guess. Then she saw the look of anticipation on Torrie's face and sighed. "Go for it."  
  
Torrie bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and stared out over the room before returning her gave to Stephanie. "Is it Christian?"  
  
Stephanie groaned and buried her face in the pillow, muttering, "How in the hell did you know that."  
  
"I'm insightful." Torrie answered, tapping the side of her head. "But you don't have anything to worry about, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks Torrie." Stephanie mumbled, setting her head back down on the pillow. "Just as long as you won't tell anyone."  
  
Torrie pulled the covers up to her chin and held up her hands, palms pressed forward. "I swear on my life I won't."  
  
"That's going a bit too far."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
***//can you take me higher. to a place where blind men see. can you take me higher/ let's ask can we stay//  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So when do you wanna tell your parents?" Jay asked. "Or anybody else for that matter?"  
  
Stephanie glanced up into his cloudy blue eyes and felt worse then she ever had. "I, we can't tell anyone yet. Please?"  
  
Jay sighed, but nodded his head. "Okay, but just as long as you promise that we'll be able to tell them."  
  
"I promise Sweetie." Stephanie said, nodding her head in earnest. "Just give me a couple more weeks and it'll all be out."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
***//although I would like our world to change. it helps me to appreciate. those nights and those dreams//  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So did you?" Jay asked Stephanie one night, leaning against the side of the dresser.  
  
She looked up slowly from rummaging through her purse and caught eyes with him. "Did I what?" She asked evenly.  
  
"Have you told your father about us today? Because you were in his office for a pretty long time. I figured you might've been able to slip it in or something." Jay stated, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.  
  
Stephanie took a slow breath and set down her bag before responding to his question. "Why do you want me to tell everybody about us so bad?"  
  
"Why don't you?" Jay countered, shifting so that he was standing upright.  
  
"Do you honestly want to know why?" Stephanie asked as she stood up to face him, clenching her hands together. He looked her straight in the eyes and nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you." She reached over and brushed some lint off his shoulder. "I don't want to." She continued on before he could interrupt. "Do you know what everybody would say if they knew the daughter of Vince McMahon was in a relationship with 'Christian'." She asked, mocking his entrance. Jay looked at her stonily until Stephanie began to feel uncomfortable. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"How can I say something." He started off. "When I can't even believe the words that came out of your mouth. I thought you were so much better then that Steph; you were above having to care what other people thought, whether or not you were accepted."  
  
She shrugged. "You thought wrong." She answered non-chalantly. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Jay's head snapped up and he stared at Stephanie with wide eyes. "Just like that?"  
  
"Yea, just like that." She repeated with a cruel smile. She began gathering her things when Jay stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting my stuff so I can go stay with Amy or somebody." She answered as if it were the most reasonable fact in the world.  
  
"Don't bother." Jay snapped. He grabbed his suitcase and brushed by her and slammed the door behind his retreating form  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
***//But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights. if I could make the Earth and my dreams the same. the only difference is. to let love replace all our hate//  
  
Stephanie swallowed dryly as her mind brought forth the memory that tried to be forgotten; the one that hurt too much to be remembered. She had been stupid, and not thinking. And just like you, her inner voice taunted. You are a terrible person that doesn't care about anything or anybody else but yourself and Jay doesn't deserve what you put him through.  
  
"I'm not a terrible person." She whimpered, feeling tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. "I'm not terrible." She kept repeating until she felt somebody put their hand on her own; heard somebody urging her to open her eyes and wake up. But I can't, her body protested. Stephanie ignored the screams of protest that came from her head and opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh fluorescent lighting.  
  
***//can you take me higher. to a place where blind men see. can you take me higher. to a place with golden streets//  
  
Her parents were sitting next to her on one side of the bed, her mom holding her hand in a comforting manner.  
  
"You're awake." Linda breathed as soon as she saw Stephanie open her eyes.  
  
"You had us so scared Stephanie." Vince added as he gave her hand a quick squeeze. "What ever possessed you to do something that dumb?"  
  
"Not now Vince." Linda snapped as she turned to her husband. "She's in the hospital for God's sake. There's no need for an interrogation. Why don't you go get a coffee or something, assure the people outside that Steph's fine and she just woke up."  
  
Vince got up and walked out of the room tersely and they both watched him out.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mom." Stephanie whispered.  
  
Linda sat closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Honey, it's not your fault. Neither your father nor I are blaming you for what happened." She paused. "Could you at least tell me why?"  
  
Stephanie shrugged, ignoring her mom' question. "I have a favor to ask though."  
  
"Anything Sweetie. What do you want?"  
  
"Could you get Jason to come in here?" Stephanie asked quietly.  
  
Her mom agreed without question and left the room in search of him. Her eyes scanned the waiting room for the blonde and found him standing next to Chris Jericho. They were talking in hushed tones and looked up as Linda approached them. "Jason, Stephanie asked to see you." She said simply. "I'm not quite sure why, but you're who she wanted to see."  
  
Jay looked at her, and then at Jericho who urged him to go to the room. He took a deep breath and began walking towards her room. He knocked on the door lightly and strained to hear her voice saying 'Come in'.  
  
Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him and she smiled nervously. "Take a seat." She said, motioning to the chair her mom had vacated. "I promise I won't bite."  
  
He forced a smile as he sat down next to the bed and tried searching for the right thing to say. "Your mom told me that you wanted to see me." He said finally.  
  
"I'm in the hospital, you don't have to make it seem like such a chore." Stephanie joked.  
  
"Sorry if I'm a little bit nervous, we kind of parted on bad terms." Jay answered tightly.  
  
The look on Stephanie's face softened. "Yeah, I know. That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She nodded slowly, trying to ignore the pain that doing so caused. "I wasn't thinking when I said the things that I did. And honestly, it didn't take me very long to realize how wrong I was. But by the time I did, it was too late and you wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. And I realized that I had lost the best thing that ever happened to me and couldn't believe how much that hurt." She paused to let him soak everything in. "And if you want to continue to never talk to me again, I understand that. I just wish that you'd rethink your decision."  
  
"You're jumping to conclusions." Jay said softly, looking up at her. "You were never one to make good quick decisions."  
  
"I just spilled my heart out to you and all you can say in return is that don't make good quick decisions?" She asked incredulously.  
  
His face broke out into a grin and he took her hand and squeezed it. "Well, if I decided to tell you everything I was feeling right now we'd be here for a very long time. And I'm thinking that you want to get out of the hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"You always knew me so well." Stephanie said quietly. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She circled her arms around his neck and sighed happily. She wouldn't screw up this time. Everyone would know; whether they wanted to or not.  
  
***//up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time. up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams. and make them mine//  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I've been super busy and I wanted this to be good enough to post; not just some stuff I slap together and call a story. That's not what I'm about. But please read n' review like responsible readers! See y'all in a bit!  
  
~*FallenAngel*~ 


	4. The Happy Ending

Title: The Four Steps to Happiness  
  
Chapter: 04 (The Final Chapter)  
  
Chapter Title: The Happy Ending  
  
Character(s): Stephanie McMahon and Jason Reso  
  
Disclaimer: All I own in the idea. Story is copy written by me! See! ©  
  
Copyright: The song "Alive" is by P.O.D. and can be found on their album; Satellite  
  
  
  
//everyday is a new day. I'm thankful for every breath I take. I won't take it for granted. So I learn from my mistakes//  
  
Rumors and speculations were flying. She had gotten plastic surgery. She was too stressed out and had a nervous breakdown. Even the notion that she had been on vacating for the past two weeks.  
  
But only a select few knew otherwise. And that was how Stephanie wanted to keep it. As far as everyone else was concerned, she was out for a couple of weeks. No more, no less.  
  
//it's beyond my control. Sometimes it's best to let go. Whatever happens in this lifetime. So I trust in love. You have given me peace of mind//  
  
Stephanie hummed happily as she made her way down the empty corridor. It was going to be her first time back on TV since her hospital trip. She slipped the key into the lock to her dressing room and turned the knob, pushing forward.  
  
More than half of the federation was waiting inside to yell surprise as soon as she swung the door open.  
  
A very startled Stephanie dropped her bags and her hand flew to her mouth. "You guys." She managed out as Torrie led her over to a waiting chair. "You didn't have to do this for me." She said once the shock value had leveled off.  
  
"But we wanted to." Kurt announced, handing he a big, plain white envelope.  
  
Stephanie took it form his outstretched hand and looked around anxiously at the talent as she pulled out the card. "If you ever need someone to talk to." She flipped it open. "We're here." The entire middle of the card was filled with signatures and well wishes from the wrestlers, divas, and even some of the referees. "This is so sweet." She said with a grin. "Damnit guys, you're gonna make me cry or something."  
  
//I feel so alive. For the very first time. I can't deny you. I feel so alive. And I think I can fly//  
  
Stephanie was just having a conversation with Chris Jericho when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with Jay.  
  
"I've got something for you." He said quietly, handing her a medium-sized, black velvet jewelry box.  
  
"You didn't need to get me anything." She protested. "All I did was get out of the hospital."  
  
Jay smiled and shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to give it to you. So just open it." He continued impatiently.  
  
"Calm down, you're acting like a kid at Christmas." She teased, easing open the lid. Inside was a gold necklace with a diamond heart in the middle. Gasping, she carefully lifted it from the box and held it in her palm so it would reflect the fluorescent lighting. "Jay it's beautiful." She breathed out, noting that a few people had turned and were gawking at the gift. Stephanie also saw the look on Jay's face; a cross between embarrassment and anticipation. She replaced the necklace into the box and slid it into her purse before encircling her arms around his neck. "I'm not making the same mistake twice." She whispered in his ear and then kissed him, thinking of everything she had missed in the past couple of months.  
  
A hushed silence came over the room and the two broke apart with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Kurt was the first to act as he approached Stephanie and Jay, who were now holding hands.  
  
"Are you guys like going out or something?" He asked with a confused look on his face. Stephanie nodded. "Great! That's just freakin' great! Was nobody going to tell me, Kurt Angle, your Olympic gold medallist?" Kurt exploded. He turned to Chris and Adam, who had grins on their faces. "Did you two know about this?"  
  
"Of course we knew." Adam answered. "Guess nobody felt like telling you Kurtski." He consoled, patting him on the shoulder. "But don't feel bad, I'm sure there's a camera guy around here that didn't pick it up."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know they were together!" Stacy said, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Or Stacy." Adam quickly corrected himself/  
  
//sunshine upon my face. A new song for me to sing. Tell the world how I feel inside. Even though it might cost me everything//  
  
As soon as she saw Torrie walking towards them, Stephanie groaned and buried her head in Jay's shoulder.  
  
Jay laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Torrie. What's going on?"  
  
Torrie grinned. "Not much. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm happy you finally came clean."  
  
"How'd you know?" Jay asked for Stephanie, who still refused to show her face to the blonde.  
  
"Stephanie told me actually." Torrie responded. "We had a nice long chat about it and I believe I'll use the phrase 'I told you so' now for Steph's benefit."  
  
She smiled and turned to face Torrie. "You told me so what?" She demanded.  
  
"About you and." She nudged her thumb in Jay's direction. "Him. About how I knew you'd want to date him."  
  
"You told her you'd want to date me?" Jay asked with a smile and Stephanie nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Yeah, but this happened to be when we were already dating." She remembered. "Actually, it had been a good couple of months at the time."  
  
Torrie pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "And why is it that you never told me that little bit of information, hmm?" She asked expectantly, now even tapping her heeled boot against the marble floor.  
  
"I never told anyone." Stephanie confessed, looking up at Jay. "And that was probably the worst mistake I've ever made in my life."  
  
Torrie glanced between the two who were looking at each other, smiles on their faces, and ultimately decided it was best for her stomach that she leave and go find someone else to talk to.  
  
//now that I know you. I could never turn my back away. And now that I see you. I could never look away//  
  
"Are you okay with the fact that everyone knows now?" Jay asked in a concerned tone of voice. "Minus Stacy and the camera guy." He added jokingly.  
  
Stephanie nodded and took his hand as she surveyed the makeshift party- scene in front of them. "Yeah, I don't care what people think anymore."  
  
"And what brought about this drastic change?" Jay teased.  
  
Instead of laughing, she sighed. "I realized that I had the man of my dreams before and lost him over something so trivial. But now we're back and I don't want to mess things up again."  
  
Jay wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and tilted her chin up. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Stephanie could hear all the people clapping, chanting, and whistling, but tuned them out and instead focused on the man of her dreams that was standing right in front of her.  
  
//and I think I can fly//  
  
So what'd you guys think?? Honestly?? Please read and review!! It'd make me a very happy girl! 


End file.
